Thinking about
by ravenfett
Summary: Well I don't know, this is my 1st Kyo fic. It sets at the last fight with Shinrei, the last of the five planets. Yuya thinks about herself, her concern for Kyo and the growing thread of the dragon within her. Takes place after volume 20, so beware of spoi
1. Chapter 1: The last Gate

A/N: Hi, this is my first Kyo fiction. I just started writing in class and it sort of formed itself. 

As you will read, it takes places at the last gate, Shinrei being the last of the five planets.

I started writing at this period in the mangas, because I'm for Luxembourg and I read my mangas in French, and we are only at volume 20.

So tell me, if it's good enough! )

Till then, bye, ravenfett

* * *

Thinking about …

Does he care?

Does he even know how it is to care for someone?

Does he even think about anyone but himself?

I'm likely to die if I dare to ask such questions.

Would he really kill me?

The first time I saw him, he threatened to kill me if I would budge from my conviction, my revenge. I know who the murder of my brother is. I know it has been Him.

But now I hesitate, I don't know what to do if He'll come back. I really don't know how I will react.

* * *

Even if I ask him if he cares, he won't even bother to answer. He won't even look at me, which makes me sick and enraged. I know that this only will amuse him, but still I want him to tell me anything.

But he never tells me anything. Am I that invisible? Does he not see that I care for him even if I always snap back at his insults?

His fault, it is his fault that I always fight with him. He doesn't have to utter such mean threats and insulting me all the time.

* * *

But I know that he has emotions, even if they are buried deep down in his heart. And still, there are very rare moments where he showed me some human feelings and my heart had always made some painful jumps. I even thought that my mind might be playing tricks at me.

When I recall our first meeting, I had been so scared; I really believed I would die right on the spot. Even if I always threw back his insults I was scared, scared that I might have gone too far. But he has never threatened me with his sword, which I am thankful for.

* * *

I know that he has changed, he isn't anymore the cold hearted, emotionless jerk, he had been at the beginning. After we departed from master Muramasa's place, he had changed.

As we were going through the territory of the Mibu, he began to open up a little bit, a tiny bit. But nonetheless I felt the change. I am not anymore scared of him, I believe in him, he can reach everything he wants and I believe in him.

I would never let him down; I would follow him everywhere, even if he doesn't want to. I will never leave him.

After this thought, it hit me with full force.

I couldn't believe what I just thought, could it be, that after all this time, I began to care, to … love him? Could this really be?

* * *

When I look at him, I wish I could feel what he feels. I want to know what he thinks. I would yell in my head at him, asking him why he doesn't talk with me.

He must have felt my glare, because he turned his head and said only "Hn".

I quickly looked at my feet; I feel how my cheeks burn and I only wish he hasn't turned around. I don't know if I want him to know that I love him. But surprisingly, he goes on, not even insulting me, thanks to Kami-sama.

I wouldn't know what I would answer if he asks me.

* * *

During my last hour to live, I fought against my fears. I'm telling me over and over that I won't die, because I need to know why my brother has been murdered, which is that secret that has killed him?

* * *

But there's also a strong hope, it is egoistic, but I hope that he won't let me die. I strongly believe in him. I fear that this hope is only an illusion, even if Bontenmaru told me that for a samurai a promise is bound to hid honour, so he can't just let it go. But now I feel the Dragon in my body more than ever, I feel that my heart pounds more and more quickly as if knowing that if it would pound slower, the Dragon would have an easier prey. It hurts to breath and every time I inhale I feel the Dragon brush against my lungs.

But I won't show my weakness. I won't let my fears overtake me. I want to be strong … I want to be strong for him … for he also is severely wounded but doesn't complain or slow down his pace. No, he goes on, never stopping.

* * *

Shocked I must discover that my body began to weaken, my legs won't move more quickly, but I ignore these signs and force my body forwards. I won't stop now, I have come this far … I won't die here and now. Finally, I can see the last gates, the last obstacle.

Shinrei, the one who implanted that Dragon in me.

He stole my first kiss.

It wasn't meant for him ... certainly not.

I struggle against my desire to stop and lay down, waiting for the sweet darkness. No, not now it's only a short way. A little moment and I'll be free of this Dragon.

At least we passed the gates and there he waits. His face is marked by an expression of pure hate. His crystal sword's shining dangerously. I am taken aback from his aura that I momentarily forget about my fate.

* * *

A/N I want some reviews please! ) 


	2. Chapter 2: Water and Fire

Hi everybody, I found out that SDK in America is only at volume 13 or something like that. Therefore I have to apologize, cuz I will write about what happens during the next tomes. So I'm sorry that you will find out. )

ravenfett

PS: I want some more reviews please

* * *

Chapter 2: Water and Fire

"I waited for you … I waited so long ... so long … TO KILL YOU", murmured Shinrei. He began to walk towards Kyo.

"I will never forgive you … why … tell me why …"

"Tell me why did you have to kill them? … Why … WHY?" yelled he and sprang forward. But Kyo was faster than Shinrei and blocked his attack right away. Shinrei glared at Kyo, hate being displayed all over his face.

"Why did you kill Taihaku … and her?" he added in a whisper.

Kyo didn't even bother to answer but he didn't throw back his attack.

Before Benitora could answer I shouted at Shinrei, "Taihaku did lost his battle, but not his life … he had been murdered as he crossed the gates, wanting to speak with the Red King. We didn't kill him. He wanted to go with us, he wanted to tell the Red King in person why he didn't want to be a Mibu anymore".

Shinrei looked at me as for the first time, I could see that he didn't understand my words, he didn't want to believe me, he couldn't. She could see his confusion tormenting him but he slowly recovered and began to understand … to understand why Sire Fubuki wanted him to stop Kyo, why this highness would talk to him and remind him about his mission.

* * *

I totally forgot about my current state as I saw how Kyo began to weaken. His wounds from the battle with Chinmei haven't healed at all, I thought that maybe at the fight with Taihaku which Benitora has won, he has overcome his state and that, that pause might have been like a rest for him, but I have been wrong.

Shinrei didn't see it, thanks to Kami-sama. He retreated, holding his sword down; Kyo though, remained where he was, not letting his guard down.

Benitora moved forward, placing himself in front of me. "We are here, as you wanted it, so now, you can remove your Dragon from Yuya's body", he urged Shinrei.

Shinrei looked past Benitora straight at me. The confusion was replaced by a look of intense hate. And then did he do it … he laughed at me. He laughed at my struggle.

"You took my beloved one, now it's your turn Kyo to loose yours" And he laughed even harder, letting out all his malice.

* * *

I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it. All her life was in vain, their whole journey for nothing, and even though she knew she wasn't the only reason why Kyo and the others had to mess up with the Mibu. But before she could utter any word, Kyo stormed forward, sword raised high above his head, his face emotionless, as always. His eyes were shadowed but I could have looked in his eyes I would have seen hate flaring through them, seeing that he cared for me.

Before the two opponents could attack each other, a flash appeared, like a lightning bold. A sword was thrown between them, the impact blew them apart. Both fighters seemed confused and surprised.

I felt a strange, but comforting heat coming from behind us.

* * *

A/N now that was a really short chapter, but since I write in class, there really isn't much time left to write anywhere else, also I have exams this year, which means that this year will be the last one for me, before going to university. At least!

Please, Please, review, and tell me if anything is wrong or something like that, even though I read the books every evening (well now you know I'm crazy ) )ciao ciao


	3. Chapter 3: One last Breath

A/N: hi everybody, I wanted to thank you for your reviews. Thanks :)

Î surfed on the net, and I found some pages of volume 21, they have been somewhat translated into French, that's too great!

Now, to the reviews:

To **luna-magic-2005**: thanks you, and I'll take care about the sentence breaks, it's only that I wanted to have different paragraphs, and well it didn't come out as I wanted it, but thank you for your advice:)

To **Rin Amaru**: hey it's normal that I make some errors, English isn't my first language! but thank you nonetheless. I also hate to wait so long for the next books. (Mind you, volume 21 only appears in July, grrrr) I hope I'll become better. :)

To **LadyWater**: I always wanted to write, and I have already written some things, but you know, I don't have that much time and I have to imagine the story in pictures, so it's hard to write something down for me. I have a great idea for real book, it's been 2 years old now, but I don't know if I should write it or simply make up a comic. So now you see my problem to visualize my thoughts. Thank you , I hope I'll become better one day:

So now here we are, another chapter, have fun, and tell me if something's wrong:)

ravenfett

* * *

**Chapter 3: One last Breath**

Kyo smiled and without turning his head said: "Took you a long time".

Who was he talking to? We're all here, the only one we left behind was the dead Taihaku … … unless, unless he followed us.

I slowly turned around and glanced at the shadows. There he stood, as if nothing has happened … Hotaru.

Immediately I recalled our conversation about his half-brother. "I will kill him" he had said back then.

Would he really … slay his won brother?

She couldn't understand so much hate. For her, her brother has meant everything to her, she loved him, and he has always been there for her.

No, not her brother … Nozumo Shiina, Sakuya's brother.

I don't have anybody, but I still love my brother, I couldn't bring myself to think otherwise of him. He had always protected her.

But now, no one is there for me.

"I don't know what you want traitor? Who do you think you are?" shouted Shinrei. Hotaru only smiled and continued to get closer, till he stopped at Kyo's side.

"He's mine, and you know that".

Kyo only nodded but stayed where he was and glared at Shinrei.

"You can't save her, can you? The only way to save her, will be to kill me", "But there's a problem, she hasn't enough time, She'll die in a few minutes. And till then, do you really believe that you can beat me?" snarled Shinrei.

"This time, there's no one to stop our fight", murmured Hotaru and lounged forward to retrieve his sword. He immediately passed at the offensive.

Not stopping, flames dancing around him. But Shinrei didn't budge. And so their fight became more and more violent and fast.

* * *

I couldn't even see their movements, I was so distracted by the fight, that I didn't notice that Kyo had come to my side and looked at the combat with an emotionless face. 

It was then that I felt the Dragon squeeze my heart. I fell, darkness beginning to invade me.

No, not now, I don't want to die. Help me, I don't want to. Help me … Kyo.

"… Kyo" I muttered as I fell down. But before I touched the ground, I felt his hands around me, holding me in his arms.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to show him my fears, my weakness. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled hard. He held me tighter in response, surprising me with that gesture.

"… Kyo" I repeated, I forced these words out, wanting to tell him that I didn't want to go, and I didn't want to die.

"Be strong" he murmured in my ear, and startled me so much that my breathing quickened and it hurt me much more than before. "Don't go now" my eyes widened as I heard him and wanted to answer him, to reassure him, but the only thing that passed over my lips was blood. Crimson red blood.

"Yuya … No. Be strong" shouted the others. Benitora and the others couldn't do anything else that watch as life flowed out of Yuya's body. Their concern for me surprised me a bit, because I always felt alone after my brother's death, even after I met them.

Tears threatened to break out, but I won't, I won't cry now. No, he asked me to be strong, so I won't cry. I won't die.

As I looked up I saw his face, his eyes, his entire being, and I saw concern.

He cared for me.

I didn't believe my eyes, as I lay there in his arms.

I wanted to smile at him, to touch his face, to say thank you, but only more blood came up. I started trembling and gasping for more air, but it only worsened.

Kyo held me closer and tightened his grip.

The pain became unbearable, I couldn't take it anymore, and I wanted to die. As I opened my eyes again, his face has come even closer and I saw even more solicitude for me in his eyes.

"Don't go", he repeated.

I slowly and painfully raised my and touched his cheek, I gulped the next wave of blood down and murmured, "I will never … leave you … I will always … be with you … I promise".

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, but don't worry I'm writing a new one! 

And please, could I have more reviews? Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4: Death

A/N: so here we are, my 4th chapter, I still don't know why I started writing this story, but I really enjoy it and will continue till it's completed. :)

Now this is important, as you will read, there are attack names of the different characters, since I have to translate them from French, it's likely that they are false, so please indicate me the correct names. :)

Thank you for your reviwes, hope to see more of them:)

Have fun,

ravenfett

* * *

**Chapter 4: Death**

"I have to ask you to die" snarled Hotaru.

"I will never perish through your hand" retorted Shinrei. He attacked with his favourite attack, ""The Great Dancing Sword". But Hotaru has fought enough battles against his brother to know how to defend himself.

"That's the problem if you fight against someone you know" said Hotaru and launched himself at Shinrei. "Now no one will keep us apart. He won't help you anymore, there's no one to stop me now!" Black flames fell from the sky. "Lucifer descends to earth"

Shinrei counterattacked but it was in vain, the flames engulfed him, hiding him.

"You certainly didn't know that one, did you?" murmured Hotaru but his face held no emotions, as always.

A sword flew through the flames, slashing Hotaru's side. He went down, holding his side. "Damn you".

The flames vanished leaving a bruised and bloodied Shinrei behind. "Well, well you surprised me, but now I'll fight seriously".

"And I thought this would be everything you could do" sneered Hotaru.

"I suggest you kill me quickly, because that girl won't make it any longer".

Hotaru remained silent but acknowledged the look he got from Kyo.

I don't know her, but she tried to understand me, and she's under Kyo's protection. Who would have thought that Kyo had feeling too? He now has a person to protect, he does care for her. And I won't deceive him because she tried to understand me; she wanted to know about my convictions.

While he thought that, he and Shinrei pursued their combat, swords clashing, blood spurting out. Shinrei started a new wave of attacks, pushing back Hotaru. "Now you'll pay for your mistakes, Wave of the Hundred Dragons" shouted Shinrei.

Dragons came out of his body, searching their prey. It was a powerful attack, even if the Hundred Dragons didn't have the same strength as Shinrei's Saigyo; this disadvantage was compensated by their great number.

Hotaru held up his sword, flames dancing around him, in a last attempt to weaken his opponents attack. But it simply was too strong and it threw him right back into the wall. He slowly slid back to the ground. It hurt to look at him; his battered and bruised body didn't seem to be able to stand up anytime soon.

* * *

Kyo didn't leave; he kept looking at me, only once raising his head to look at Hotaru. His eyes burnt fiercely into mine.

The only thing I could do was to lay there in his arms, never leaving his eyes, which held clearly one emotion, concern.

I felt it, it moved around, squeezing life out of me. But I couldn't do anything about it. I knew I would die.

It made me sad, that I had to leave him now; I always wanted to be at his side. The promise I gave him, had to break.

Tears escaped and trickled down her face. Kyo brushed them gently away, but new ones followed.

Now, it was time.

One last goodbye.

I knew my time has come. I let go of my body, going sagging in Kyo's arms.

He shook me, but I couldn't hold on any longer.

I opened my eyes to look at him one last time.

"Sorry".

I fell and let the darkness overrun me.

* * *

A/N: Now this has been a very short chapter, but don't think it's over, now begins the real journey. :) 


	5. Chapter 5: Honour

A/N: I know, I said I won't kill her off, but … ahh … you know … some drama had to be in it … but don't give up, it gets better! I promise.

And I do like Yuya very much, even if might think different!

Now to the reviews:

To **Wolfwoods**: I don't know, why she leaved, but some things never change :)

To **yami1**: Thank you, I'll update as fast as I can write :)

Thank for the reviews :)

So anyway, I want some more reviews, so that I'm motivated :)

Thank you,

Till then,

ravenfett

* * *

**Chapter 5: Honour**

I felt it as her body sagged against my arms.

I felt it as life flowed out of her.

I couldn't believe. She couldn't, I couldn't. I wouldn't. No, she won't die, I promised.

No, come back.

I shook her in a last attempt to bring her back to me.

But it was too late. Now, it was too late.

My heart made a jump as she opened her eyes again. I frantically searched life in them, but it was too late.

"Sorry" she said.

I couldn't believe it.

I was still holding her dead body and forgot everything around me.

I didn't hear the others coming up, shouting her name.

Why did she leave me?

She promised.

I looked up and saw Shinrei standing alone in the battle field, hand raised in her direction.

I looked at him with confusion, what has he done?

"I didn't want any mess, so I stopped the Dragon from breaking through her chest and blemish this sacred earth with her common blood".

* * *

Faster than anyone could possibly think lunged Kyo forward, his murderous aura having reached a new level. Shinrei parried his attack with many difficulties.

"Mizuchi" shouted Kyo and sprang forward. A heavy wind flew past Shinrei and blood spurted out from all his body but surprisingly he stood and managed to laugh at him.

"How did he do that?" wanted to know Benitora.

"As you are a weakling, you didn't see as Shinrei conjured up a crystal wall, so that Demon eyes Kyo's attack lost its power" explained Sasuke.

Kyo just stood there, concentrating hard and gathering all his strength for his last attack.

"No Kyo, don't do it! You might die!" shouted Bontenmaru and lunged forward to stop him. But Akira was much faster and pushed Kyo back, attacking furiously his new enemy.

"So now everyone attacks me, hn?"

"You lost your honour, as you purposely forgot your promise".

"And you're the one talking about honour, as far as I know you don't even have samurai blood. Therefore you have no right to talk about it".

"He may have not the blood, but he certainly has the spirit of a samurai" retorted Benitora and surprising Akira with this declaration.

"Hm … don't make me laugh" Shinrei walked slowly towards Akira. "Now any last words?"

"I must refuse; I am no longer your adversary".

"Hn …? What's that? –" Shinrei's voice trailed off ass he felt heat coming from behind. "So you're still alive".

"You won't kill me".

Hotaru threw a sword at Shinrei, who caught it easily.

"What's this? "What does that mean?"

"Take a closer look at the sword, and you'll remember to whom it belongs".

* * *

Could this be?

This is Sire Fubuki's sword, that's sure. So the girl told me the truth after all.

Now wait, why should that traitor try to convince me? Something's not right.

"Why do you do this? Why should I believe you? The only thing you always did was provoking me and fight against me. Why do you do that? I've done nothing to earn so much hate from your side".

"Sure you do. Why I do this? To show you that I'm not a puppet and fighting for the clan's honour, forgetting how they changed. You are too proud to look around you and see the truth! As for my hate towards you, now that's simple, because you were the child of light, you were loved by everyone! You got everything you wanted!"

"What's that suppose to mean? What does that have to do with our fight? Who are you really?" Shinrei asked puzzled. Why does that traitor talk about me like that? What have I done? I'm not the one provoking other people. So what dies he want? What's the point of this conversation?

"It makes me angry … it makes me angry to see your ignorance", shouted Hotaru, face contorted with white hot anger.

"Tell me what I not know".

"So you really want to know? … … … I am your brother"

Silence settled over the place.

Shinrei's eyes widened as he heard Hotaru utter his declaration.

What does he mean? Brother? I don't have any brother! I never had any brothers and sisters. Too late he ascertain that he had murmured those last words.

"Of course you didn't know it! Because we don't have the same mother. Mine was the mistress of your father. She got killed to restore the family honour and I fought every single day to stay alive while you studied and had a protected life" shouted Hotaru, trembling with fury and hate. There, now he knows, now he can't deny it, now he has to die.

He sprang forward, black flames dancing around him, "Maôen! Flames of the Lord of Darkness", and engulfing both opponents.

"Ahh …" cried a tormented Shinrei.

Why hasn't he moved? Why didn't he defend himself? Why did he do that?

More and more questions invaded Hotaru's mind. He shook his head in disbelief.

There he laid now, some more cuts and bruises on his body.

"Why" yelled Hotaru.

"I don't know … maybe … because now … something has changed" he stuttered, standing up slowly.

He turned and looked at Kyo.

"I've been wrong, my actions are unforgivable! I won't ask you to forgive me, but I have a counsel for you"

Kyo simply looked at him without any emotion, but his aura told them otherwise.

"You know very well how you could bring her back. Why won't you ask him?"

Kyo's aura flared up, droving the others apart.

"I will never forgive you" murmured Kyo and turned around.

The other's looked stunned, even taken aback from his reaction.

Kyo slowly walked over where Yuya lay down.

* * *

No one would call him, no one would take care of his wounds, and no one would get angry at his insults. No one ever will.

As I looked at her pale skin and her lifeless body, I felt my chest tie up.

It surprised me and I raised my hand to my heart.

Never had I felt such a sentiment. What was it? Regret, maybe?

I felt as if something has been stolen from me.

I bent down and took her body into my arms.

"What do you want to do Kyo?" asked Benitora, his aura showed nothing than raw sorrow.

"Where do you go?" wanted to know Akira and walked towards Kyo but Bontenmaru hold him back.

Kyo simply walked away, with Yuya in his arms.

* * *

A/N: It gets more and more difficult to write, but I finished already chapter 7, so there's more to come :)

And please give me some reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

A/N: Now this was a particularly difficult chapter to write, but I like the result. So enjoy :)

To the reviews:

To **Wolfwoods**: I'll write as fast as I can! I promise :)

To **Rin Amaru**: Yeah I know that I have to work out that first person thing, but when I start writing I just can't stop :) I'll do my best :)

To **rnstarr20**: I just can't believe that I am writing such a romantic and sad story, if you would have told me that one year before, I would have laughed! I'm still laughing at it :)

**Thank you very much!**

And as always, please can I have some more reviews :)

Bye then,

ravenfett

* * *

**Chapter 6: Decision**

How right she had been that Kyo was … you could say happy to be back in Mibu territory, it was after all his birth land and where he grew up.

But nobody knew about it, it has been his secret. Now I returned home, I returned at his place.

No, not exactly, it belonged to me and the stupid one.

Here, I'd laughed with that traitor, but I quickly dismissed those thoughts.

I knew what Shinrei had said. Oh and how I knew it. But I couldn't do it now. No, I wasn't ready, and after all it was up to me to ask.

I had to ask. I alone could do it.

Doubts overcame me. Was there no other way?

Did I really need her? I asked himself and only one answer came back.

…

…

Yes.

We've travelled together for so long now, I knew that she cared for me, but I didn't accept those thoughts, I couldn't feel any emotions besides the pleasure to kill.

I had only loved one woman, but she betrayed me, along with his best friend.

I was so unsure, should I really open up another time? What if she would do the same thing to me again? I didn't want to feel betrayed anymore.

But she, yes … she changed that. She really believed in me, she followed me everywhere. She had done everything I wanted. She cared for my wellbeing. She supported me.

And I knew that she wanted to ask so many questions, but she never really made an attempt to ask, maybe because she knew that I wouldn't have answered.

I know that you felt alone, but you weren't.

I won't let you down; I won't let you leave me.

* * *

I arrived at our house and felt no offensive aura. There was no one around. Behind our home was a marvellous Sakura tree, in full blossom. It was simply beautiful and peaceful to look at it. I gently lay her down at the trunk, placing her in a sitting position. 

I moved back and looked at her.

She was beautiful, even if I said the contrary.

She looked awesome under that tree.

Now was the time, now I must make a decision.

Do I want her around me or do I let her go for ever?

I simply sad there, looking at her and made my choice.

I concentrated, reaching down, reaching deep down into my soul.

I could feel him as he moved in his cage.

I was surprised to feel grief in his aura.

I stood there, facing his cage, looking in.

There he stood, back turned, looking at the wall.

"I'll help you"

Kyo's eyes widened, he was taken aback.

"I'll help you" he repeated, turning around and looking at me.

"It has been a long time ago since I saw you so sad"

"Well, that was partly your fault, so don't start now about it!" I snarled, unsure how to react.

"I'll do it"

"Hn, what about last time, do you remember what you said back then?"

"Yes, I vowed not to use my powers again and that I'll … die" came back his answer. "But I'll do it nonetheless, she didn't deserve it".

"Ah … now you come with the thing that she didn't deserve it, what about Nozomu? Did she deserve that one?"

Kyoshiro remained silent; regret was written all over his face.

"You know very well how complicated that was"

"Now don't come with excuses, you did it, you had another choice!"

"Which one?" Being banned and hiding like you did?"

"Yes if it had been the only way to prevent it!"

"But it couldn't be prevented, could it? If it had not been me, than it would have been another murderer"

"Stop finding excuses!"

"What do you want to hear? That I regret it? I regret it so much that I wish I had died, I wish it more than anything else. But I can't, I have to live with that regret"

"Don't tell me it, you have to tell her"

Kyoshiro dropped his head but remained silent.

"You know that this could be very dangerous for both of us, particularly for you, since you will be here after I surfaced. I have to open my entire being and you know that you could simply vanish".

Kyo remained silent, but glared at Kyoshiro.

He smiled sadly back at me and took a few steps forward.

The cage suddenly vanished, leaving both alone.

Kyo took a step forward and only one step separated both. I raised my hand to touch his heart and he did the same.

We focused our minds and I let myself being swept away. As I opened my eyes I noticed that it was me now, who was trapped in the cage.

Kyoshiro looked at me, wanting to say something, but then he remained silent.

He smiled at me and mouthed "good luck".

As Kyoshiro went away, I couldn't do otherwise than shook my head, face hidden by my hairs.

* * *

A/N: There are more chapters to come, I don't know when I will finish this story, and I have time till July (then appears volume 21 huhu). Only one month to go before the exams start, but I'll continue to write! I promise :) 


	7. Chapter 7: Attempt

**A/N:** another chapter, the one you all awaited:)

To the reviews:

To **Shinomori Kyo**: thank you very much for your review, ah just read it, then you will know:)

To **foxmagic**: I also want to learn Japanese, but I don't have any time left, I want to get my stupid diploma and then go to Britain! Yes, that's my goal! I want to teach our children in our schools good English and how to love it, yes that is my conviction:)

**About your question what really happens in the books, here it comes:**

Yuya Shiina has only 12 hours left to live, due to Sasei and Saishi.

Nozomu Shiina isn't Yuya's brother, but Sakuya's brother; he could read the past of the people by touching them, that is why he had to die

Nozomu Shiina had to die, because he touched one person he shouldn't have, he obtained the knowledge of the secret of the Mibu.

Taihaku was murdered by Sire Fubuki

Sire Fubuki and Muramasa were best friends back at the time, as Muramasa was part of the clan.

Shinrei was in love with Sakuya, and later with Sasei

Hotaru is Shinrei's younger brother

I don't know if I've forgotten things to mention!

To **rnstarr20**: Thank you also, and I still don't know ho I managed to write this story, I kept reading SDK fanfics and one day I started writing, and I couldn't stop, but now I have to work a really good plot so that you'll enjoy it further:)

Thank to all of you :)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**To the recent request of some readers, I scanned some pictures from volume 14 and 15 and somewhat translated them. If you want to have them, you have to contact via ICQ (my number: 236-922-842) send me a message but don't add me to your list or else I will decline your offer, just tell me that you want the scans and I'll give them to you!**

**I'll also scan pics from the next volumes:)  
**

Enjoy the new chapter,

ravenfett

* * *

**Chapter 7: Attempt**

Kyoshiro opened his eyes, it has been a while since he could do that, since he last had control over his body.

He looked around and realised that he was back home, His and Kyo's home. So he did come back. He was here after four years.

It was good to be at home again.

He turned around and saw his beloved Sakura tree, and below … there she lay.

She seemed so peaceful.

Butt her pale skin and her lifeless body told him otherwise.

He liked her, even if it has been him who wounded her that fateful night. But he learned to appreciate her, now that he knew her, he couldn't forget their journey. Even if she only thought about money (laughs), she had always been nice to him.

Her lifeless body bothered him.

There had always been and only woman whom he gave his heart, but now also Yuya had her place there.

No, he didn't love her the same way as Sakuya, but he liked her nonetheless.

He sat down next to her.

I'll do, I'll do it.

He began to gather his strength, concentrating hard on the following task.

White light engulfed both.

Ok, don't make any mistakes now. Not now.

The critical moment hasn't been reached yet. He concentrated harder … till he lost himself in the light. He saw, heard or smelled nothing. He was the light.

His concentration went down as he proceeded to open up his mind, heart and soul to complete the last and most dangerous part.

He felt as Kyo's soul swayed, he gathered all his strength not to get lost in that blinding light.

Kyoshiro felt Yuya's soul, he felt her purity and it almost made him sad.

No, no emotion ... or else …

He guided her soul back into her body, carefully going so, or else all would be in vain, and she could never return to her body.

There, finally … her soul was in her body and the light vanished slowly.

All the exhaustion, all the pain from calling back a soul crushed him down. He let go and fell to his side.

* * *

Kyoshiro found himself back in the cage, but strangely, there was no cage anymore. 

Pain still lingered in his body, making him light headed. The only thing he knew was that someone yelled and then the world went black.

I felt it as he returned; something strange happened in here, the cage wasn't there anymore after I opened my eyes. I saw him as he appeared; he didn't orientate himself and looked confused. The next thing I saw was that he swayed, pain radiating from his form, but it strangely didn't affect me.

He stumbled forwards and then he started to yell.

I took a few steps towards him, seeing his confusion and dizziness was something new. I have never seen him so weak and in pain than now.

I suddenly understood why I didn't feel anything, it was because of him, and he held the pain away from me. Faster then I believed I was at his side and held him upright as he finally lost consciousness.

His face was still contorted with pain, but I could do nothing about it.

Why do I even bother to think about him? It's been a long time, since we talked together. True, I miss the old times, but that was before he betrayed me and hid my body.

I lay him down, his body trembled and spasms went trough it.

No help.

I concentrated, wanting to go out, to take control over this body, but I felt nothing, there was just darkness. So I have to stay here after all.

The body was too worn out to let me take control over it.

So I'm trapped here again. I glared at Kyoshiro's form, accusing him for my present situation.

But it's not only his fault; you wanted it that way, so stop whining.

Shut up!

As I looked back at him, I noticed that he lay still. I walked to the opposite wall and kept glaring at him.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Why didn't he tell us?" whined Benitora for a hundred times. Not long after he uttered these words, Sasuke's ball squashed his face. 

"Won't you shut up?" he muttered trough clenched teeth.

Benitora rubbed his bruised nose and glared daggers at Sasuke. "And why is he still here?"

There they stood, Hotaru and Shinrei, not yet having decided what to do now. Each one was in his own thoughts.

At a distance stood Akira and Bontenmaru.

"Do you know where he'd gone? And what do we do with him?"

"Hm … I think I know where he gas gone. As for Shinrei, I don't know, Kyo didn't do anything, he could have slain him, but he didn't do it, which confuses me. It was his decision, so we can't do anything against it. And now it's also Hotaru's decision. I don't know what he'll do"

"And where do you think he is?" wanted to know Akira.

Here comes the little brother again, always concerned about Kyo.

I do not know much about Kyo's past, his time with the Mibu.

"Well, can't you make it out yourself? He's at home" sighted Bontenmaru.

* * *

Home? Kyo has a home? 

I only knew him as a fierce warrior, being the head of the Four Sacred of the Sky. (A/N tell me if it's right, cause I don't know it! Please remember, I have to translate!) He taught me how to fight and the way of the samurai. Even if the other laughed at me, Kyo had always been something like an older brother … a very aggressive brother.

I knew that Kyo had something to do with the Mibu, but I didn't know he grew up here. Our first meeting was a long time ago; I was a kid and he a bloodthirsty murderer.

My thoughts were hold up as I felt a very strong aura unleashed itself somewhere in this place.

* * *

But it wasn't Kyo's aura; I would have recognized it anywhere. 

Sasuke anticipated it before anyone else could. "That's Kyoshiro Mibu's aura, I will never forget it"

"You're right. But something seems strange. This aura doesn't match with his usual strength. It's different" Benitora shook his head, trying to make out why the aura had changed.

"Should we go looking?" asked Sasuke and looked in the direction where the aura was.

"I think we have to. I don't' know what he planned to do and this sudden change worries me a bit" admitted Benitora.

"So it's decided" Akira marched along with Bontenmaru, leaving Hotaru and Shinrei behind.

* * *

What should I do now? Should I kill him or let him be? Kyo left me this decision. He just sits there, waiting for me. What should I do? 

But before I could think about it, Shinrei raised his head, looking at me. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Why? I don't know why. Perhaps the hate was too strong. "I don't know why"

HE shook his head not knowing how to think about this.

"I hated you so much for not knowing, it made me angry to see you. You had everything and I … I was, I am rejected. Maybe I didn't want you to know so that I would have a reason to hate you"

Shinrei raised his head again and glanced at me.

He was confused and didn't know what to say, he felt lost. He didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. So he had a family after all. But what could he do now? He killed her; an innocent life took in a moment of hate. He had turned into a murderer. How shall I live with this thought?

I killed an innocent.

I killed an innocent.

I killed an innocent.

* * *

I saw his inner turmoil. 

How shall I think about him now?

Has so much changed after I told him?

…

…

…

Yes, it has.

For me and for him. He didn't stop my attack.

What's he waiting for?

What am I waiting for?

Did I really believe we would hug each other and call us brothers? Everything would be forgotten? Did I really believe that?

How will this continue?

Before I could give voice to these thoughts, a strong aura came up from behind. I could hear Shinrei gasping, and I suddenly knew who was behind us.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter finished. I don't know how will continue this meeting with the stranger. But hey, there so many ideas left that I can't stop to write. 

Next chapters are going to be so sweet and very sad. I like them so much.

And write some more reviews. **PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8: Thoughts

**A/N**: Well I don't' owe Samurai Deeper Kyo (even if I forgot to mention it!) :)

I forgot to tell you that unless you want those scans, you have to have icq but I forgot to tell you that I'm from Luxembourg, so we have here gmt + 0.00 (is that called so, I hope it!), so I don't know where all of you come from and I don't know how many hours separates us. I am generally online from 3.30 pm to 10.00 pm. So good luck to you :)

Now to the reviews:

To **Ginny-cry**: thank you very much, and I wait till I have all those anime episodes from Kyo (I downloaded nearly half of them!) :)

To **Rin Amaru**: thank you! And about the relationship between Yuya and Nozomu, well you have to wait till volume 20, to find it out, but as you read it before, I'm scanning some pages from the mangas (not some random pages though, rather key scenes!) so you know where to find me :)

To **foxmagic**: I do love your story "7 Deadly Sins", hope you will update soon :)

To **Bailong and Kasuhiro**: I believe icq like irc, I don't know.

To **rnstarr20**: its coming, its coming :)

Well thank you very much for your review, and now enjoy the next chapter….

Bye, bye

ravenfett

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thoughts**

What was this warm sensation?

I felt protected and comfortable. I flew through that strange light. It was so warm. It felt good.

…

I felt again.

I felt my body, my heart beating.

I sat against a tree, leaves falling upon my face.

A light breeze brushed against me.

Where am I?

I don't remember what happened.

Should I open my eyes?

I heard nothing, no voice, no bird, only the wind.

I tried to move and my body answered. I shifted slightly my position, sitting upright.

I slowly opened my eyes.

The light hurt, and I shut them quickly.

I opened them again, waiting that they would adjust themselves.

The first thing I saw, was a sakura petal falling down. I turned my head slightly and saw a house.

It was big, made of woof.

Where am I?

I looked up, but instead of seeing the sky, there were only sakura flowers, I found myself sitting under a sakura tree. And it was so beautiful. It was awesome. And it was in full blossom.

What happened?

I looked around and realised that the house was the only one here. Only shadows of farther away houses told me that I wasn't completely alone.

As I looked down, my heart made a painful jump.

My eyes widened and I gasped for air.

There he lies. Why?

What happened? Is he wounded?

I didn't understand. I couldn't remember.

As I looked at his face, I saw the sweat drops kept rolling down his face.

No, his fever was back.

And it was heavier than before. What shall I do?

I touched his face, it was burning hot and I could see that he had difficulties to breath.

I need water.

I stood up and looked down at him.

A strange memory came up. _I looked up at him, in his eyes full of concern._

Why was he concerned and why did I lie in his arms?

I remembered that I fell down. Into the darkness.

….

….

Did I die?

Could it be?

But how? Why?

I don't understand. Why am I alive?

I can't be alive, right?

What happened?

….

….

What did you do Kyo? I asked myself, looking down at him.

No, later. Now, he needs me.

I won't let him down. I looked around, trying to find water.

I didn't see any pit around.

But I could hear water trickling down somewhere.

I wanted to run immediately, but wait. How will you transport it? Hm?

I looked at the house, unsure if I should enter or not.

Why did he bring me here?

I overcame myself and entered. It was big and it looked deserted. Where to look?

I began searching, entering in different rooms but I couldn't find something useful.

"Something must be here somewhere!" I sighed and continued my search.

Finally I reached the last room; I opened the door and found myself in some sort of kitchen. There was dust everywhere. But I had to admit that it was a pretty house and so big. I found some cloths and a bucket. I quickly returned to Kyo, reassured that he was still here. Where should he go anyway?

I followed the sound and I found a little stream. I ran back, careful not to spill too much water.

I set down by his side soaking a cloth and placed it on his forehead.

Sitting there and looking at him made me happy.

But it also brought back the questions.

I shivered a bit as it began to grow dark.

Oh no, I can't just let him here. But how do I get him in there? Wait there were some futons and blankets left in the rooms. Yes, I could bring them down and settle them in a spare room.

I quickly brought the futons down and cleaned one of the rooms.

As I finished I returned back to him. Now comes the "easier said than done" part! I bent down and shifted him into a sitting position. Now, how do I get him in there?

….

Ah, I know how.

I turned around, bent down, grabbed his hands and heaved him up. I dragged him forwards very, very slowly. Man, he's heavy. Why can't you just wake up, so that it would be easier for me? But his reply never came.

My face was red, my arms and legs hurt from the effort as I finally laid him down.

I sat down trying to calm my breathing.

Puhhh … but it's not finished yet.

I got out again took the bucket and the cloths. I stopped to pick up a lantern and a cup for Kyo and went back to his room.

I covered him up, replaced the cloth on his forehand and held up his head, so that he could get some water.

Wake up. Please wake up.

He hasn't even stirred since I woke up.

At least, his fever went down a bit.

Outside it was already dark.

I'm sitting here alone, in a lonely house, keeping watch over Kyo.

Well, this is just like after his fight with Kubira.

Without my accord, my hand moved and touched his. His hand was warm; his skin was smooth under my touch.

I took his hand into mine.

I wanted to hold him; I wanted him to know that someone was there, that I was there for him.

I felt the exhaustion and my eyes closed.

My mind wandered off into his dreams.

….

….

But I held his hand.

I won't let go. I never will.

* * *

**A/N**: well how about this one? grinning like mad 

I like, hope you also!

Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening

**A/N:** Now this chapter is so sweet, I love it, love it, love it :)

(awwhhh, volume 21 comes out the 03, June 2005, it's too log to wait :)

**Now to the reviews:**

To **rnstarr20**: Thank you! Well I couldn't let her die, could I? She's such a sweet character, she doesn't deserve to die :)

To **Rin Amaru**: Yes, yes I read your last story, really crazy but so funny! Forget about ICQ since nobody figured it out how it works, so it doesn't matter anymore! Didn't you get the scans? Have I forgotten to send you them? Tell me, please!

To **Ginny-Cry**: Well the anime hasn't really much to do with the manga, just buy them, they're great any much much better than the anime! And no, I have no pictures of volume 12, only from volume 14 up to 20 (16-20 I haven't translated them, so please be patient)!

To **Shinomori Kyo**: Thank you very much, as always.

To **yami1**: You know, I'll write as fast I can, but please remind, that my exams will start in 5 five (gosh only 5 weeks, I think I'll break down till then!), but I do my best!

To **foxmagic**: grrrr …. You're the one talking about update; I also want a new chapter of "7 deadly sins" :)

I thank you very much, all of you!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If anyone wants manga scans from SDK, you have to tell me, so I can send them to you. The scans start from volume 14 up to the current volume 20. They are translated from French, so there are mistakes in it.**

**If there are any questions concerning the books, just ask me :)**

Bye bye

ravenfett

* * *

**Chapter 9: Awakening**

He finally had stopped trembling and lay still on the ground. At least some peace and quiet.

But before I could think of leaving this place, Kyoshiro turned over in his sleep. His face showed sorrow.

I merely looked at him and stood up.

"Gomen"

What?

"Gomen" he murmured in his sleep.

What does he want?

I turned around to look at him

"Gomen" he said again.

So he does regret after all, but it's to late now.

"Gomen" he kept repeating endlessly.

I shook my head.

What was I supposed to do? Comfort him?

Certainly not, he did betray me after all. He deserves it.

I turned my head one last time and went away. I let myself fall and flowed out of this cage.

…..

…..

If he had waited longer, he would have seen tears rolling down Kyoshiro's face.

* * *

I slowly regained control over our body. I felt the exhaustion but I wanted nonetheless to wake up. I felt warm, so I was definitely wrapped in some kind of blanket. 

But how?

I felt something in my hand, not really processing the information I got from my fuzzy mind.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark and I looked straight … … at a wall. Well, how have I gotten in here?

Someone was there in the same room, someone who was very close.

I smelled her light perfume, heard her steady breathing. And I smiled. I smiled … … at the wall.

I decided to turn around, careful not to make any noise. There she lay, sleeping quietly under a blanket.

She kept watch over me.

She was at my side.

She had not leaved me.

As I looked down, I saw that she held my hand.

She held it all the time.

I couldn't do otherwise than smile at her.

Suddenly I realised there were more persons around the house, but I recognized them quickly.

So they did find me after all, and I smirked.

I decided to go back to sleep. I needed it; it was still a long way to the Red King.

I grasped her hand tighter and let darkness overrun me.

* * *

"There he must be" Sasuke pointed at the lonely house. 

"Well, there's certainly no mistake, even if we lost track of his aura. And surprisingly nobody's around" observed Benitora and looked around a bit worried. They had lost the trace of Kyoshiro's aura, it simply vanished away. What happened?

At least they reached the house.

"Should we go in?" asked Akira, not entirely sure of what they may find in there.

"I'll go" said Sasuke and entered without waiting the others answer.

The house was deserted, but I saw footprints in the dust. So someone must be here.

I slowly went on with my search, as I suddenly saw light coming out from under a door.

I crept nearer and I heard breathing. Steady breathing. So he was sleeping.

My eyes widened as I realised that there wasn't only one person but two. Without asking me further questions, I opened the door a bit.

It took me all my will force not to grasp for air.

There … There she lay.

And sleeping.

Her chest moved lightly up and down, confirming that she was really alive.

….

But how?

She died, why is she alive?

And near her lay Kyo or Kyoshiro, I couldn't tell since his eyes weren't open.

So she must have dragged him in here.

When they're awake they, mostly Kyo has to explain certain things.

I was too happy, so happy to see her alive.

I always liked her, she was like a sister for me and it tore my heart apart as I saw her dying. I couldn't do anything about it, I felt so helpless, and I don't want to feel like that anymore. I smiled at them, and closed the door without making any sound.

* * *

As Sasuke came out, his face held no emotion, but his aura glowed with peace. 

"So is he there?" masked Benitora, not really sure what to say.

Sasuke only nodded and walked towards the tree, where he slumped down and closed his eyes.

Bontenmaru smiled slightly and also sat down, as Akira. Their face held a secret smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, very short chapter, but alas the next will be as short as this one. I have to gather some strong ideas for chapter 12 :) 

I'll do my best to entertain you; at least I hope I do :)

So, Could I have some more reviews, PLEASE :)


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**A/N:** Hi everybody, firstly SORRY SORRY SORRY, for waiting so long to get this chapter updated.

The simple reason is that I learned to know somebody, somebody very very special, whom I love very dearly. So please accept my apologies ….

Something else, this will be my last chapter, at least for this story, because next week comes a new Kyo out and well maybe I will continue to write….. based on the facts of the new manga I will get.

But will this is a very short chapter too, and well it ends as I wanted it to be.

Finally I want to thank my reviewers:

**Ginny-cry**

**Rin Amaru**

**yami1**

**rnstarr20**

**wrathchild**

**Irish leprechaun**

…

**FenixPhoenix**

**akuma-river**

**Ahnkitomi**

Thank you all so very much …. I hope that I will continue writing …..

ravenfett

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

Am I really here?

Am I really alive?

Was it only a dream?

I slowly opened my eyes, the sun hasn't yet risen I noticed.

I blinked and looked straight at Kyo's face.

Well I think it is Kyo; I wanted that it is Kyo.

It must be Kyo, who else would frown even if they sleep?

I just lay there, looking at his face.

He really was beautiful.

I just hope that he will wake up soon.

Suddenly I realised that I still held his hand and I felt my cheeks burn but as I looked closer, I saw that it was not me but him who held my hand.

Kyo held my hand.

A strange calm befell me; I think I have never been happier than at this moment.

Should I get up?

No, he would wake, and I know how much he needs his sleep.

As I opened my eyes again, he looked back at me.

He looked at me with his red eyes.

I was too taken aback to utter anything and he seemed content that way.

We just kept looking at each other.

I realised what I was doing and let go of his hand quickly and got up.

"Uhm … uhm … Kyo" I blushed profusely and I turned around.

And suddenly images flashed before my eyes, memories of my death.

I broke my promise.

I have let him down, I deceived him.

Without knowing, tears rolled down my face.

But something brushed them away.

I looked up and saw that Kyo stood in front of me.

I closed my eyes and even more tears escaped.

"Sorry … I'm so sorry Kyo" I sobbed.

I trembled and couldn't stop crying.

"I've broken my promise … I'm sorry"

Suddenly I felt his hands on my shoulders and I looked up surprised.

"Kyo … what -?"

"Stop crying … you are here now, aren't you?"

"And besides, I can't let die my servants. I won't find any replacement" he smirked.

"KYO" I cried but smiled nonetheless.

And then, he smiled.

A honest smile.

And I smiled back.

"Come now, we aren't alone here"

"Hmm … ? Who else is here?"

Kyo didn't answer, as always.

But it was this always that reassured me, made me happy.

Kyo walked out of the house and I followed him. I heard laugher and familiar voices.

They are here!

As Kyo approached they looked up, surprised that they haven't felt his aura.

They had questioning looks on their face except Sasuke who couldn't help but smirked.

Kyo simply went at their side, not even looking at them.

I just leaved the house, heard them gasping and Benitora really looked like he was going to cry.

So they did miss me.

Now, I know that I'm not alone anymore.

"I was sure I heard someone yell in there", smirked Bontenmaru "And it sounded just like you". He laughed even harder.

I couldn't help but giggled and Benitora hugged me.

"Now, now, I won't let you alone and besides, there is still that bounty on your head".

"Oh Yuya, how can you after all this time, and I thought you'd forgotten about it" he laughed too.

"It's good to have you back" declared Akira and smiled.

"But there is still one question left. How did you come back? We saw you die and now you stand here laughing with us, not that I mean that you should have died in the first place"

The laughs died away and an awkward silence settled over the group.

Kyo only said "Hn" and walked back to the final gate, not looking back.

Bontenmaru shook his head, sighed and followed him.

I decided not to ask him now but I would do it sometimes.

We followed him.

As always.


End file.
